


Heavy in your arms

by Albenkind



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flowers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vaginal Sex, horror movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albenkind/pseuds/Albenkind
Summary: Lavi/Allen Walker centric drabble collection with maybe 5% other ships. The chapter titles will include the prompt name and the ship c: !
Enjoy!





	1. Lavi/Allen + Flowers

It had been nothing. A simple information that Allen tried to memorise. Sixteen days ago he’d been in the library with Lavi. Usually he never liked having others around whenever he was working for Bookman. He was always busy with his nose and thoughts buried in books, never looking up because the redhead was so focused on his task. Memorising information, copying books and scripts. Finding out information about past events that could help them find the missing pieces of Innocence. But one day, Allen had been allowed to sit next to Lavi on a rather hot summer day.

Allen had watched Lavi intently while he read. His left eye skimmed the pages so fast that Allen could barely believe that he was even reading, let alone remembering all this by heart just by looking at it one single time. But he did. He always did.

The only thing he knew was that the book Lavi had been holding back then was about flowers - Bookman told him to research an antidote, but Allen wasn’t allowed to know why or what it was for. So he didn’t ask. He didn’t even expect Lavi to say anything while being buried in his work. But then he spoke up and told him about the meanings of flowers and his favourite ones.

Birds of paradise and the Iris flower.

These two were Lavi’s favourite flowers. Allen cherished this information more than the redhead knew. Because even after all this time, Allen felt like he didn’t even know Lavi. Ever since they started dating, Lavi started to warm up to him more and more with each day but still, there were a lot of things Allen didn’t know because Lavi was not someone to easily present himself to others, even if he was a joyful person. So each time he managed to catch a detail about his boyfriend, Allen cherished it to an extend Lavi probably didn’t know about.

But today, sixteen day later Allen thought about this situation again because today was their day off. And after breakfast, he and Lenalee went into the city where they walked past a flower shop. Allen hadn’t been quite certain whether or not this would be a good idea because even if he knew which flowers were Lavi’s favourites… he still had no idea if he’d like getting flowers as a present. But here he was now, standing in front of the door that lead to Lavi’s room. Allen had already been right around the corner for about half an hour, waiting for Bookman to leave since they still shared a room.

Taking one last deep breath, Allen knocked on the wooden door and waited patiently for a response. He didn’t even know why he was so nervous about this present. They were a couple. A secret couple, but still. Maybe it was because it was something… personal? Whatever it was there was no turning back now anyway.

“The door is open!” Lavi’s voice sounded muffled and it made Allen frown, but he opened it anyway. While stepping in one step Allen immediately saw Lavi sitting cross-legged on a pillow on the ground, too many papers to count scattered in front of him. There was a cup of tea to his right and with his left hand, Lavi was currently holding a piece of cake and he was still eating a large bite of it - which explained his muffled voice.

Allen chuckled at the sight and smiled, the small bouquet of flowers securely hidden behind his back. “Do you have a minute?” Allen asked. Lavi smiled and waved at him to show him he could come in. “For you, always.” Lavi responded with a grin and put the cake back on the small plate, using a napkin to clean his hands. Then he patted the place next to him on the pillow for Allen to sit down. “Is everything alright? You look a little bit nervous.” Lavi frowned and again, Allen realised that he was slightly annoyed by the fact that he simply couldn’t hide anything at all from Lavi. This was not the first time his power of observation impressed him incredibly. No matter how little or subtle a detail was Lavi would always remember it even if most people wouldn’t even pay attention to said detail.

“Do you remember when we first met?” Allen asked after a few moments and sat down next to Lavi, making sure to still hide the flowers behind his back. Lavi already noticed that Allen was holding something but probably noticed that Allen didn’t want him to see his surprise just yet. Instead, a grin spread across the redhead’s face and he leaned in closer. Each time they were this close, Allen’s eyes almost automatically moved across Lavi’s face to look at the subtle freckles that always showed up on his cheeks when it was getting warmer outside. “On this day it was exactly one year ago. Don’t tell me you want to celebrate?” Lavi chuckled warmly and Allen noticed how he bit the inside of his cheek.

“Well, otherwise I wouldn’t be here, stupid.” Allen teased and with one swift move he turned his arm around and to his own front so Lavi could see what he’d been hiding behind his back the entire time. “I wasn’t sure if you even like getting flowers, but I remember these two are your favourite flowers so I bought some.” Allen smiled as he waited for Lavi’s reaction… which was not what he’d expected. His boyfriend blinked irritated as he looked at the flowers, his lips only slightly opened. He breathed out and then Allen could see how his cheeks were getting incredibly red so that his skin almost matched the colour of his hair. Allen immediately grinned widely as he realised that Lavi was blushing because he was getting flowers. “I’ve never seen you speechless before.” A proud tone was clear in Allen’s voice and he shifted closer to the redhead as he handed him the flowers so he could reach out with his free hand and remove Lavi’s bandana.

“Red cheeks look good on you.” Allen continued to tease. Then, Lavi snapped out of his thoughts. Lavi always seemed so confident and secure with everything he did so each time Allen caught Lavi being nervous or touched, he felt a weird sense of satisfaction that he was the only person who was able to put Lavi in this kind of state. It was simply too cute. “You didn’t have to buy me flowers!” Lavi suddenly replied and turned towards him. Allen laughed. “I know. But I wanted to. Happy anniversary.” And with that, Allen slowly leaned in and pressed their lips together while his hands moved to cup Lavi’s neck gently.

The redhead responded not even a heartbeat later, using his free hand to pull Allen closer by getting a hold onto his hips. When their lips parted, they leaned their foreheads together and Lavi’s lips stretched into a happy smile. “Thank you, Al. Really. But technically it’s not a real anniversary so I didn’t get you anything. But… I think we can come up with something if you don’t have any plans for tonight?” Lavi suggested. “That sounds like a good plan.” Allen replied, leaning in for another soft kiss.

—

Birds of paradise are a symbol of joyfulness  
Iris flowers are a symbol of wisdom


	2. Lavi/Allen + Watching a horror-movie

“When you said you wanted me to come over so we could watch a movie together, I really didn’t expect… this.” Lavi’s voice was quiet, a mere whisper as if he was afraid he’d scare Allen if he’d make a sudden noise. Allen just chuckled, his eyes never leaving the screen of the TV.

“C'mon Lavi, it’s just a movie and it’s the first time I asked you to watch one with me.” Allen couldn’t suppress a laugh at that and Lavi could almost feel how amused Allen was about this whole situation. Sometimes he wondered if he should be worried about the fact that Allen enjoyed horror movies so much. That this innocent-looking teen enjoyed and grinned and laughed at those movies and liked every form of horror. The redhead even felt a little upset that Allen simply chuckled when Lavi told him he couldn’t watch those kind of movies without being scared. Even if Allen told him he wasn’t making fun of him - he only thought it was cute.

As if he still wanted to apologise for this, Allen cuddled up closer to Lavi, wrapping his fingers around one of Lavi’s hands while he moved his thumb across the back of his hand in soothing circles. Lavi’s eyes were focused on their entwined hands but the smile was quickly wiped away when a high pitched screech from one of the victims came out of the TV. Lavi almost jumped at the sudden noise, making Allen grin.

“Still scared?” The younger teen asked.

Lavi reached out to pinch Allen’s cheek. “No.” He lied.

Maybe he wouldn’t be scared if Allen wouldn’t have insisted to watch this movie in complete darkness, alone and sitting on their couch in the middle of the room past midnight. This only made things worse for the redhead but Allen seemed to get a weird thrill out of this. And Lavi could never say no to his boyfriend so he agreed.

“I’ll make it up to you after the movie.” Allen suddenly whispered and pressed a soft kiss to Lavi’s nose before looking back at the TV.

“This sounds way better than what we’re doing right now.”

“Stop complaining. I’m always watching those boring documentaries with you after all without saying anything.”

“Boring?!”

Lavi sounded as if Allen had just insulted him instead of one of those documentaries so Allen decided to give in - for now. With one swift motion he moved his leg over Lavi’s so he could push himself onto his lap and straddle him. “How about I’ll make it up to you while we’re watching the movie? Maybe it’ll take away your fear of horror movies?” Allen suggested, already moving his lips along the redhead’s jaw, gently nibbling at the smooth skin.

Lavi felt his heart starting to beat faster in his chest, his cheeks flushed red at the thought. “Should I be worried that blood and horror turn you on?” He asked, eliciting another chuckle from Allen who already worked his hands under Lavi’s shirt.

“Maybe? But I don’t think you mind.” Allen replied with a suggestive smile, pulling Lavi in for a proper kiss on his lips, sliding his tongue out to part Lavi’s lips. Lavi only sighed, easing into Allen’s touch. His boyfriend was right. No, he really didn’t mind at all.


	3. Lavi/Allen + Confession

This was the last night they’d ever spend with each other. After this they would never see each other again. Both always thought they’d be prepared for this but now they both realised that neither was. Allen had lost count of the minutes that had already passed and with each second the silence between them grew heavier, grew more and more distressing. Both Lavi and Allen were sitting on the simple bed in Allen’s room. It was completely silent and the only thing that was getting louder and louder was the sound of their breathing. Allen could swear this sound was going to drive him insane.

Then, finally, Lavi managed to gather enough courage to speak up. Allen could hear him taking in a deep breath before the redhead shifted his weight and turning towards Allen a little so the mattress jarred lightly at the movement.

“I have a confession to make.”

 

Allen’s heart almost stopped beating at those words. There were so many things Lavi could possibly say to him right now that Allen was way more nervous than necessary. No matter what Lavi would say, nothing would change the fact that Lavi would leave tomorrow morning. They had known this from the start. From the very first day they had decided to be together they had both known that sooner or later, Lavi would leave Allen and the entire Order behind. 

There were a lot of things that were still unsaid between them. Allen had never asked Lavi to say anything. He knew Lavi couldn’t - wouldn’t - allow himself to care too deeply, even if he was probably not very good at suppressing his feelings. So even if Allen had always wished to hear Lavi say it out loud, Lavi never told him those three words he desperately wanted to hear from the redhead. Allen knew the older boy loved him. But knowing something and actually hearing it were two completely different things. Allen doubted that Lavi could bring himself to finally say it but he noticed a slight shimmer of hope bubbling in his stomach.

His throat was dry when he parted his lips to reply to Lavi’s words so he cleared his throat before actually daring to say something.

“I’m more than willing to listen to whatever you’re ready to tell me.” Allen finally said, his voice quiet.

“Back then when we thought you… died after you met Tyki for the first time… Lenalee and I searched the location where you were last seen by Timcanpy. You were long gone and we only found your deck of cards there, so I-”

Lavi’s voice died. He’d sounded like it was about to crack and cause him to cry so Allen was not surprised that Lavi preferred to pause so he could calm himself.

Looking up, Allen met Lavi’s gaze as he waited for him to finish his reply. But no words came out of Lavi’s mouth. Instead the redhead leaned closer, moving his hands up to cup Allen’s cheek. The next thing Allen felt was simply Lavi. He was everywhere. He could smell the cinnamon and the scent of dried ink and parchment clinging to his hair, he could taste the tea he’d had for dinner as soon as their lips met, feel his warm hands running down over his shoulders and his arms. Lavi was gripping his arms so tight, Allen could swear he’d have bruises later.

But Allen didn’t mind.

Almost instinctively, he pulled Lavi close as well, wrapping his arms around Lavi’s neck before he just pulled so they both fell down onto the mattress, their limbs entwined. It was impossible to tell when one kiss ended and when the next one started. When one movement started to elicit a perfect wave of pleasure that shook their bodies, made them tremble against each other. The air was warm between them as their bodies heated up and moved in synch, a thin layer of sweat covering them both, making their hairs stick to their red and puffed faces that were covered with tears and soothed with sweet words of affection.

Time flew by, they got lost until they were too exhausted to move anymore, too exhausted to let go of each other, too exhausted to even attempt to move away from each other once they fell asleep.

Allen had gotten so used to the warmth that covered his own body that he shivered as soon as it was gone. Cool wind made his body tremble only lightly, a fresh scent of morning dew filling his room… morning dew? Within a heartbeat Allen was suddenly fully awake and he pushed himself up into a sitting position, looking to the side where Lavi had been just a moment ago- but he was gone. Reaching out to touch the fabric, Allen realised that the mattress was cold where Lavi’s warmth should’ve been.

He wasn’t there anymore.

The lump in Allen’s throat was getting thicker and made his guts twist uncomfortably. He swallowed heavily and bit down to his lower lip when he suddenly noticed something laying on his desk that was not there before. The young Exorcist stood up, his blanket wrapped around his shoulders and held secure with one hand.

He saw Lavi’s headband, neatly folded in the middle of his desk - and on top of it there was a single card. It was small and the white was turning dirty grey and brown. The edges were bent and there was a single tear at the top left edge. In the middle of the card was a picture. Allen already felt tears filling his eyes and his heart started to crumble in his chest.

It was his card. His ace of spades he’d lost when Tyki had tried to kill him. Lavi must’ve had it with him the entire time.

At that, Allen couldn’t stop his tears any longer and buckled down to the floor, crying uncontrollable with the realisation that Lavi would never come back. Never hearing Lavi tell him how he felt wasn’t making this easier against all hopes - it was only making it worse.


	4. Allen/Lenalee + Flowers

Valentine’s Day was never really special for them. Allen and Lenalee always preferred to show what they mean to each other whenever they wanted to. Just because it was the 14th of February and everyone around them started to prepare a special date for their significant other didn’t mean they wanted to do this as well. But this year was different. Since Alma had invited them over for a double date with a gaze no one could ever say no to, they had agreed and figured they might as well get each other something. Just something small.

And even if it probably wasn’t quite fancy or imaginative, Allen knew Lenalee would be happy about some flowers so he’d made his way to their local florist to get her something. Allen didn’t know a lot about flowers - but he knew that Lenalee’s favourite ones were myosotis and for some reason - mint. Though mint probably wasn’t even a real flower but more a plant or a spice, Lenalee enjoyed having it around. She always loved to make herself a cup of tea with it or put it to the side of her bed to wake up to it. So it was obvious that mint was always a scent Allen associated with his girlfriend. She always smelled like it. Fresh like a breeze of spring air each time he wrapped his arms around her to pull her close and bury his nose in her hair.

A smile spread across his face when he looked at the small bouquet the florist had made from those two… flowers. Allen was already waiting in their flat, watching the bouquet he’d put into a large vase. Lenalee had sent him a message that she was going to be here in a few minutes but that it had taken her longer than anticipated because of something. Something. She wouldn’t tell him what this something was, but Allen was sure he’d find out soon enough.

Speaking of the devil - Allen heard the door across the hallway being opened. There was a rustling sound, footsteps and an exhausted huff before the door clicked again. “Allen? Are you home?” It was Lenalee’s voice that was echoing through the hallway and made him smile in no time. His heart already started to beat faster at the thought of her appearing at the doorframe. Even if they had seen each other just this morning, he was already missing her after a few hours. Almost instinctively, Allen stood up from the couch and stepped in front of the desk to cover up the flowers he’d put on the living room table. Lenalee came around the corner and stood in the doorframe, showing him the most adorable smile anyone could ever imagine. Her whole face lit up and her eyes started to laugh as well. She pulled the red scarf away from her face a little and Allen could see her puffed red cheeks and her slightly reddened nose from the cold outside. A chuckle escaped his lips before he walked over to his girlfriend. “Welcome back home.” Allen said while reaching out to rest his hands against her slender hips. Lenalee immediately put her hands up to Allen’s cheeks to pull him down so they could share a gentle kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Allen whispered against her lips before pulling away and looking into her eyes. “I got you a little something. It’s not much, but I hope you’ll enjoy it.”

And with that, Allen grabbed her hand to gently pull her over to the table where he’d put the weird looking bouquet. Myosotis and mint weren’t exactly what one would expect, but oh well… Allen had also attached a card, cut into the shape of a heard with a red cord around the stems. What she didn’t know yet was that once you opened the card there was a single sentence - a little promise. Part two of his surprise and something she’d receive after their day, once they were alone in their bedroom again.

Lenalee got closer to the flowers and turned the vase a little so she could look at them from each side, smiling happily and leaning closer to take in the scent before she grabbed the card. “Thank you, Allen. They’re beautiful!” Allen was a little nervous about what he’d written on the card, but the grin that spread across Lenalee’s face after reading the card was more than enough to show him she was already looking forward to it. “Well now I’m looking forward to being alone with you tonight even more.” Lenalee replied while still looking at the card before she carefully placed it back onto the table. She walked over to him and leaned up so she could kiss his cheek once. “I got you something as well.” Lenalee whispered. Now it was her who grabbed Allen’s hand to pull him back into the hallway.

They didn’t even have to go to the other and because even from here, Allen could already see something being hidden under a large blanket. It looked like a large box, but Allen had no idea what could be in there. “Are you ready?” Lenalee asked and Allen could hear her excitement in her voice. She grabbed the borders of the blanket and waited for Allen’s response. When he nodded, Lenalee pulled the blanket away from-

His eyes widened. The front of the box was opened so he could look inside. He couldn’t believe what Lenalee got him and Allen needed a moment to get his breath back and to stop himself from crying out of happiness. “You got me a puppy!!” Allen almost screamed and knelt down so he could literally crawl towards the little collie pup inside the box so he wouldn’t scare him. Lenalee chuckled at Allen’s reaction and knelt down next to the box as well. “I remember you telling me that you’d love to have a puppy once we finally move in together. So this was the perfect opportunity.” She explained with a smile. But in this moment, Allen couldn’t look away from the little, fluffy puppy inside the box. The small dog yawned, melting Allen’s heart in an instant when he suddenly opened those large black eyes and started to wiggle with his tail. “Oh my god, Lena!” Finally, Allen looked away and reached out with one hand to pull her towards him by her neck. Allen kissed her gently but let their lips linger for a while before he pulled back, placing another kiss to her cheek and then her forehead. “Thank you.”

“We just have to think about a name together.” Lenalee answered quietly, kissing Allen’s nose before looking back at the small puppy who was still quite tired, laying down and closing his eyes again. They were both quiet for a few moments before Allen spoke up again. “How about we call him ‘Mint’?” He suggested. Lenalee raised an eyebrow at that and chuckled. “You want to name him after a plant?”

“Yes, why not? You love mint and I love you.” At that, Lenalee rolled her eyes but Allen could see her cheeks blushing. She cleared her throat and nodded. “Mint sounds fine-” there was a small pause where she grabbed his hand. “-I love you too.”


	5. Kanda/Lenalee + Makeouts

It feels as though he’s been lying down here for hours because Lenalee just hovers above him. It was getting too hot and the longer she waits, the more impatient Kanda grows. Lenalee seems to realise his lack of patience because she just chuckles knowingly, reaching out with her forefinger to put it against Kanda’s lips. “Sshh. Lay still. I promised you a little surprise. I still didn’t get around to congratulate you enough since you finally got the rank of a General.” She said and crawled further up on top of him.

 

“Tch-” Kanda felt his cheeks starting to get warm at her words. She always knew how to make him almost lose his patience in the most delicious ways. And she was so incredibly beautiful and confident while doing so that Kanda almost lost himself while just looking at this incredible person. It had started out slow and innocent, with Lenalee joining him in the garden to meditate. But then, something changed and she was seeking out a closeness that neither of them had the power to turn down. They were craving for each other’s warmth, only too willing to give it to the other one.

Her dark hair hands loosely, framing her face prettily while her eyes are easy to see even in the dim light of his room. Lenalee watches him for a while as if he wanted to make sure Thor sees him before she lowers herself down to press slow and light kisses on Kanda’s stomach, her warm tongue darting out to draw wet lines on the skin. Kanda simply drops his head back and lets himself enjoy this. Lenalee’s head moves slowly across his stomach, kisses growing more and more wet and open, leaving Kanda do shiver and want more.

And he gets more even if it’s not yet what he really wants. Lenalee moves her hands down to Kanda’s thighs while her mouth still leaves wet kisses all over his heaving chest. Kanda’s breath is getting heavier and faster while his anticipation grows and his patience diminishes. God, he wants her. He always wanted her but he doesn’t want to rush it.

A chuckle pulls him back to reality and all of a sudden the kisses and the delicious hands on his thighs that gave him wonderful shivers are gone. Lenalee looks right at him, her knees to the left and right of Kanda’s hips. “You’re getting impatient already?” She teases him lightly, holding his face with her hands before moving them to his shoulders so she can pull him up. Immediately, Kanda wraps his arms around her waist to pull her close. “You of all people should know that I have a lot of patience - except when you tease me like that.” He comments with a smirk before he flips their positions so Lenalee is lying on her back now and Kanda can hover over her. He’s positioned between her spread legs and moves one hand between them to feel that she is still wet from earlier when he’d made her come with his tongue.

But now Lenalee had teased him enough with her mouth and hands and Kanda wants to get his reward. She just grins and pulls Kanda down for a kiss, lips meeting harshly and her tongue parting his lips to invade his mouth. She groans and this is all Kanda needs to know that she’s ready for him. One hand moves to the back of her knee, bending her leg over his shoulder for better leverage before he lines himself up with her entrance - and pushes in slowly. Lenalee moans into the kiss, her voice muffled by Kanda’s mouth and mingling with his own moan. This was long overdue and Kanda actually shivered at how perfect she always felt around him. Then, Kanda supports himself on his elbows and his knees, looking right into Lenalee’s gorgeous bright eyes before he drives forward with a skilled snap of his hips at the end of each thrust and Lenalee groans. She simply lets go and Kanda also allows himself to let go of his reins with each thrust, making sure not to be too harsh because he clearly has no interest in being too rough with Lenalee.

Kanda never falters, he just moves in and out of Lenalee deep and lovingly, speeding up and then slowing down at times when he thinks he’s getting close to reaching his climax, trying to drag this out as long as possible. He bends down then, kissing Lenalee’s neck and gently nibbling on the skin there to bring himself as close to Lenalee as possible while she was clinging to him for dear life. Her moans grow louder and more desperate as she moves her hips in synch, hands entangled in Kanda’s hair as his name slips deliciously over her lips. Kanda’s thrusts almost drive the breath out of Lenalee and she twitches underneath at a particular hard thrust as she comes. Kanda could feel her clenching around him, making it even tighter and more pleasurable for him. He holds onto her, helping her ride out her orgasm until he feels it fading away so he could speed up again and concentrate on himself.

Lenalee was still sensitive from her high but she clenches down around him still, holding Kanda close. “Come for me, Kanda. Please-” She whispers into his ear, making Kanda shiver. It was unusual to hear Lenalee talk like this and it always hit him without any warning, making this even better for him. A feeling of excitement filled the Exorcist and a fresh wave of love washes over him when he finally came deep inside of her, letting his hips move a bit further until he had no more to give her.

The air was filled with their hot breaths before Kanda slowly lowers himself on top of her, making sure not to put all of his weight on top of Lenalee. She was still holding onto him, drawing small patterns on his muscular back with her fingertips that tickled gently. “Hm… thank you.” Kanda mumbles against her neck, pressing kisses to it and moving up to her jaw and finally her lips again. Lenalee smiles into the kiss, her legs still wrapped around his hips so he wouldn’t pull away. “Who said we’re done yet? We have all night to celebrate.”


	6. Lavi/Allen + Childhood friends

“This is the fourth time this week I see you sitting out here after it’s getting dark.”

Red looked up when he heard a voice he’d heard a couple of times these days. And he was right. It was the boy he’d seen during one of the shows along with an old man. The boy had red, tousled hair just like himself. But one of his eyes was covered by a black patch and the other one was bright green. He was wearing an ugly teal-coloured poncho that Red didn’t like at all. But it was not his business. Just like it was not that boy’s business why Red was sitting outside.

“So what?” Red asked harshly and pulled his knees to his chest so he could wrap his arms around his legs. “It’s snowing and it’s cold.” The redhead replied and sat down next to him. Red could see him shivering when he sat down on the cold ground and he rubbed his hands together a little, hiding his arms under the woolen poncho afterwards.

“Yes, I can see that.” Red certainly didn’t want to talk to him right now. This day had been quite awful and he didn’t need a stranger who tried to be witty around him. Cosmos had hit him severely for a reason Red didn’t know and afterwards he’d once again been thrown out without dinner. Red was getting sick of this circus. Ever since this new Clown and his stupid dog arrived, Cosmos had been even more harsh with him. Red hated this Clown. He was the reason Red was being hit even more these days, but at least now he was even more eager to finally leave this place and never come back. Now more than ever.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud growling that came straight from his stomach and almost instinctively, Red closed his eyes for a moment and held onto his belly, letting out a low groan. Though once he opened his eyes again, he was surprised to see the other boy holding out a sandwich right in front of his face. Red blinked in confusion and looked to his right, seeing the boy smile and holding a second sandwich in his other hand, immediately biting into it. “Here, I got two of them so we can share! You’re hungry right?” The boy said, his words a little muffled because he was talking with his mouth still full of bread.

Red frowned and looked at the sandwich that was held right in front of his nose. It was wrapped in paper, though whoever did this really didn’t do a good job. It was quite messy and Red could see almost half of it already. But it smelled really good and Red could even see fresh greens in it. Still it was a weird feeling to be given something by a stranger who didn’t know him at all. In the end his hunger won and he finally grabbed it, pulled away the paper and took a large bite. Oh this was much better. Red was so hungry that he didn’t even notice how he almost finished the whole thing in only a few seconds. And while he did that, a new feeling grew in him. He was grateful. Even if it was only a simple thing like this - Red was still grateful for it. He’d never been given something before. Everyone always just left or worse - was mean to him because of his ugly, deformed arm. And this boy sat right next to him even though his left hand was clearly visible.

The redhead watched him eat in silence and once he was finished, a happy smile spread across his lips. “Don’t tell Bookman but I’ve grabbed a few more things from the place we’re currently staying.” The boy said happily and pulled a small bag from under his poncho. It was made out of thin leather and looked quite ragged already. The boy opened it and Allen could see a hell lot of cookies. Red’s eyes widened with surprise. “They’re chocolate cookies. Try them. But be careful, they’re still warm because they’re fresh out of the oven.” And as if he wanted to assure him they were fine to eat, the boy grabbed one himself and ate it all in one go. Allen could smell the chocolate already and carefully reached out to take one so he could try it. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had cookies and right now he had to hold himself together to not let this new feeling overwhelm him. Why was he so nice to him? He didn’t do anything at all and this boy just sat there and shared his food.

“Hey do you believe in god?” The boy suddenly asked and ate another one of the cookies.

“I don’t see why this would be a good subject to talk about but no, I don’t.” Red answered with a shrug.

“Me neither. And it’s actually not a matter of belief… maybe I used the wrong word. Because even if you would believe in god, it still wouldn’t change the fact that he does not exist. No scientist can prove that he exists because it’s all in our heads. Did you know that supernatural things are caused by a chemical disturbance in your brain?”

“Do I look like I care?”

“Everyone should care about gaining knowledge. I’m more or less a scientist!” The boy said proudly. Red couldn’t stop himself from laughing at that. As if. This boy was probably older - but only a few years at the most. Scientist. Sure. And to top it all off he looked like a street kid.

“I don’t care about your facts so whatever.” Red took another cookie and looked to the side. For a few seconds, Red was sure the boy looked utterly offended. His lower lip was pushed forward a bit and he took a deep breath before probably deciding to let it go.

In the distance, Red could see a room being lit up. It was the house where the boy came out a few moments ago. At that moment, the redhead suddenly stood up and brushed the snow off of his pants before taking off his poncho and giving it to Red along with the bag with the cookies. “Here, you can have this for today and give it back tomorrow.” He said with a grin.

“It’s ugly you know. Maybe you should try a different colour. Have you tried a dark yellow yet?” Red asked and made a face as he tried to pull the poncho off of his head. “Not yet, but I’ll definitely will. But now I have to get back before Bookman notices I’ve sneaked away. See ya tomorrow uh- what was your name?” The boy asked and tilted his head to the side a little.

“…Red. What’s your name?”

“Maybe I’ll tell you tomorrow, Red. Good night for now!” The boy called and waved at him while running back to the house.


End file.
